wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Tails/Images
Title cards 3385741936 3262220f1e o.jpg|Title Card TCC1a.png|Title Card Credits A Tale of Tails (German Title Card).png|German Title Card atotsp.png|Spanish Title Card HD Screenshots Screenshot 2019-07-10 at 1.48.03 PM.png Screenshot 2019-07-11 at 11.30.58 AM.png 60294D03-638D-48AC-83A4-3A47ED85A043.jpeg 66F66284-962E-4852-A5A6-2C54A4CF3073.jpeg 02C21C8F-90D9-4A1B-9FCE-73D51611DA02.jpeg Bouncyboi.jpeg 06C5B31B-43BF-4A30-BB9F-0A010C33E9F2.jpeg C1ECFBEF-F6B3-4683-80F4-E41954474C79.jpeg 6EE624AB-3986-4164-BCB7-4E81138D621F.jpeg E231DDA0-5D07-4B19-8D6A-BD67B220EF63.jpeg E6BCB834-3B0E-4421-8927-C37FB9BEC3CC.jpeg 77094817-70F7-42E9-B3AE-B4DA3FF4C3AA.jpeg C2E32F70-D180-4F5B-AFA8-72221FE57861.jpeg D8D3BB5D-4EBA-446B-B979-99351BD546BE.jpeg EF203BFE-2302-42BE-B568-EC6AE89FB8F1.jpeg YourtailiskookyHD.jpeg SD Screenshots 001 The Sun.png|001 The Sun 002 Birds On Tree.png|002 Birds On Tree 003 Kickety-Kickball Bounces.png|003 Kickety-Kickball Bounces 004 Kickety-Kickball Stops.png|004 Kickety-Kickball Stops 005 Wubbzy Kicks Ball.png|005 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 006 Wubbzy Smiles.png|006 Wubbzy Smiles 007 Squirrel in Tree.png|007 Squirrel in Tree 008 Ball Hits Tree.png|008 Ball Hits Tree 009 Tree Shakes.png|009 Tree Shakes 010 Acorn Collapse.png|010 Acorns Collapse 011 Bird On Tree.png|011 Bird On Tree 012 Ball Hits Tree.png|012 Ball Hits Tree 013 Bird Rattles.png|013 Bird Rattles 014 Feathers Pop Off.png|014 Feathers Pop Off 015 Wow!.png|015 Wow! 016 Ball Bouncing Down Hill.png|016 Ball Bouncing Down Hill 017 Ball Bouncing Down Hill 2.png|017 Ball Bouncing Down Hill 2 018 Wubbzy Runs Down Hill.png|018 Wubbzy Runs Down Hill 019 Wubbzy Runs Down Hill 2.png|019 Wubbzy Runs Down Hill 2 020 Kids On Playground.png|020 Kids On Playground 021 Ball Bounces By Playground.png|021 Ball Bounces By Playground 022 Ball Bounces By Playground 2.png|022 Ball Bounces By Playground 2 023 Ball Stops Near Swings.png|023 Ball Stops Near Swings 024 Wubbzy Picks Up Ball.png|024 Wubbzy Picks Up Ball 025 Wubbzy Holds Ball.png|025 Wubbzy Holds Ball 026 You wanna play with my.png|026 You wanna play with my 027 kickety-kick ball.png|027 kickety-kick ball? 028 Kids Looking At Wubbzy.png|028 Kids Looking At Wubbzy 029 Kids Looking At Wubbzy 2.png|029 Kids Looking At Wubbzy 2 030 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail.png|030 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail 031 Tail Wiggling.png|031 Tail Wiggling 032 Your tail is.png|032 Your tail is 033 kooky..png|033 kooky. 034 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail 2.png|034 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail 2 035 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail 3.png|035 Wubbzy Looking At His Tail 3 036 But look!.png|036 But look! 037 I've got a really cool.png|037 I've got a really cool 038 ball!.png|038 ball! 039 It's all long and bendy..png|039 It's all long and bendy. 040 And koo.png|040 And koo 041 ky..png|041 ky. 042 Kids Walk Away.png|042 Kids Walk Away 043 Kids Walk Away 2.png|043 Kids Walk Away 2 044 Does that mean that you don't wanna play.png|044 Does that mean that you don't wanna play? 045 Kids Playing Pass.png|045 Kids Playing Pass 046 Kids Playing Pass 2.png|046 Kids Playing Pass 2 047 Kids See Wubbzy.png|047 Kids See Wubbzy 048 You wanna play with my.png|048 You wanna play with my 049 kickety-kick ball.png|049 kickety-kick ball? 050 Whoa!.png|050 Whoa! 051 That is one.png|051 That is one 052 wacky-looking tail!.png|052 wacky-looking tail! 053 Kids Walk Away 3.png|053 Kids Walk Away 3 054 ....png|054 ... 055 Wow..png|055 Wow. 056 Wubbzy Jumps On Stump (Or Is It a Rock).png|056 Wubbzy Jumps On Stump (Or Is It a Rock?) 057 Everyone thinks my tail is wacky..png|057 Everyone thinks my tail is wacky. 058 And kooky..png|058 And kooky. 059 Gee..png|059 Gee. 060 Wubbzy Holds His Tail.png|060 Wubbzy Holds His Tail 061 I gotta do something about this..png|061 I gotta do something about this. 062 With a little tape.png|062 With a little tape 063 and a few leaves,.png|063 and a few leaves, 064 no one will even notice my tail..png|064 no one will even notice my tail. 065 Kids Playing Hoppity-Hopscotch.png|065 Kids Playing Hoppity-Hopscotch 066 Kids Playing Hoppity-Hopscotch 2.png|066 Kids Playing Hoppity-Hopscotch 2 067 Kid Stops Near Wubbzy.png|067 Kid Stops Near Wubbzy 068 Kid Stops Near Wubbzy 2.png|068 Kid Stops Near Wubbzy 2 069 You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball.png|069 You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball? 070 Wubbzy Grins.png|070 Wubbzy Grins 071 What is that.png|071 What is that? 072 Oh, this.png|072 Oh, this? 073 It's just a normal, everyday tree branch..png|073 It's just a normal, everyday tree branch. 074 Wubbzy Grins 2.png|074 Wubbzy Grins 2 075 Birdy Bird Comes....png|075 Birdy Bird Comes... 076 Lands On Wubbzy's Tail....png|076 Lands On Wubbzy's Tail... 077 Causing the Leaves to Come Off.png|077 Causing the Leaves to Come Off 078 Chirp!.png|078 Chirp! 079 Off He Goes.png|079 Off He Goes 80 Wubbzy Grins 3.png|080 Wubbzy Grins 3 81 That's not a normal, everyday tree branch..png|081 That's not a normal, everyday tree branch. 82 It's a long, bendy tail..png|082 It's a long, bendy tail. 83 And it's.png|083 And it's 84 totally kooky..png|084 totally kooky. 85 I think it's more wacky.png|085 I think it's more wacky 86 than kooky..png|086 than kooky. 87 Well, whatever it is,.png|087 Well, whatever it is, 88 we're outta here..png|088 we're outta here. 89 ....png|089 ... 090 Hey! Maybe Widget will want to play..png|090 Hey! Maybe Widget will want to play. 91 Wubbzy Runs Off.png|091 Wubbzy Runs Off 092 Widget's Workshop.png|092 Widget's Workshop 093 Widget Hammering.png|093 Widget Hammering 094 Wubbzy Bounces Inside.png|094 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 095 Wow wow, Widget..png|095 Wow wow, Widget. 096 Wanna play with my.png|096 Wanna play with my 097 kickety-kick ball.png|097 kickety-kick ball? 098 Oh, no can do,.png|098 Oh, no can do, 099 partner..png|099 partner. 100 I am putting the finishing touches on my latest invention..png|100 I am putting the finishing touches on my latest invention. 101 Widget Laughs.png|101 Widget Laughs 102 Ta-da! Robo-Cluck 3000!.png|102 Ta-da! Robo-Cluck 3000! 103 It's a robotic chicken.png|103 It's a robotic chicken 104 that lays over a hundred eggs a minute..png|104 that lays over a hundred eggs a minute. 105 Now, all I need to do is use this wiggle wrench.png|105 Now, all I need to do is use this wiggle wrench 106 to tighten the thruster bolt,.png|106 to tighten the thruster bolt, 107 and this baby will be done..png|107 and this baby will be done. 108 What's all this stuff.png|108 What's all this stuff? 109 Oh, oh,.png|109 Oh, oh, 110 be careful..png|110 be careful. 111 Those are the controls for the robot..png|111 Those are the controls for the robot. 112 Don't worry..png|112 Don't worry. 113 I won't touch a.png|113 I won't touch a 114 thing..png|114 thing. 115 Dcolon.png|115 D: 116 Alarms Blare.png|116 Alarms Blare 117 Alarms Blare 2.png|117 Alarms Blare 2 118 Gasp.png|118 Wubbzy Gasps 119 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire.png|119 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 120 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 2.png|120 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 2 121 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 3.png|121 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 3 122 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 4.png|122 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 4 123 Ooh!.png|123 Ooh! 124 That's not supposed to happen..png|124 That's not supposed to happen. 125 Splat! (What Happened to Her Overalls).png|125 Splat! (What Happened to Her Overalls?) 126 Crash!.png|126 Crash! 127 Tools Bury Widget.png|127 Tools Bury Widget 128 That's not supposed to happen, either..png|128 That's not supposed to happen, either. 129 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 5.png|129 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 5 130 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 6.png|130 Robo-Cluck Goes Haywire 6 131 Robo-Cluck Breaks Through Wall.png|131 Robo-Cluck Breaks Through Wall 132 Wubbzy and Widget Look at Each Other.png|132 Wubbzy and Widget Look at Each Other 133 Sigh I'm sorry, Widget..png|133 *Sigh* I'm sorry, Widget. 134 My kooky tail is messing everything up..png|134 My kooky tail is messing everything up. 135 ....png|135 ... 136 Wubbzy Sees Something.png|136 Wubbzy Sees Something 137 Wubbzy Picks Up Wrench.png|137 Wubbzy Picks Up Wrench 138 Hey, Widget!.png|138 Hey, Widget! 139 Wubbzy Jumps Up.png|139 Wubbzy Jumps Up 140 You've got lots of tools..png|140 You've got lots of tools. 141 Can you fix my tail for me.png|141 Can you fix my tail for me? 142 Oh, no problem-o, little buddy..png|142 Oh, no problem-o, little buddy. 143 I can fix anything..png|143 I can fix anything. 144 You Got Something On Your Eye.png|144 You Got Something On Your Eye 145 Anything except robot chickens..png|145 Anything except robot chickens. 146 Widget Screwing.png|146 Widget Screwing 147 Widget Screwing 2.png|147 Widget Screwing 2 148 There we go!.png|148 There we go! 149 The Tail-O-Tronic 3000..png|149 The Tail-O-Tronic 3000. 150 This little puppy'll fix your tail in no time..png|150 This little puppy'll fix your tail in no time. 151 Widget Flips the Switch.png|151 Widget Flips the Switch 152 Machine Starts.png|152 Machine Starts 153 Machine Makes Tail....png|153 Machine Makes Tail... 154 Gasp Too curly!.png|154 *Gasp* Too curly! 155 Oopsy-daisy!.png|155 Oopsy-daisy! 156 Let's try that again..png|156 Let's try that again. 157 Chuckles.png|157 *Chuckles* 158 Wubbzy Jumps Back On.png|158 Wubbzy Jumps Back On 159 Widget Flips the Switch 2.png|159 Widget Flips the Switch 2 160 His Tail Is Now....png|160 His Tail Is Now... 161 Too balloony..png|161 Too balloony. 162 Hmm..png|162 Hmm. 163 Maybe if I adjust the sprickle sprocket..png|163 Maybe if I adjust the sprickle sprocket. 164 Widget Makes an Adjustment.png|164 Widget Makes an Adjustment 165 Wubbzy Comes Back Down.png|165 Wubbzy Comes Back Down 166 frown.png|166|:( 167 Huh. There we go. That oughta do the trick..png|167 Huh. There we go. That oughta do the trick. 168 Widget Flips the Switch 3.png|168 Widget Flips the Switch 3 169 ....png|169 ... 170 Beep Boop Bop Beep.png|170 Beep Boop Bop Beep 171 Did the Machine Break Or Break it Down.png|171 Did the Machine Break Down Or Break it Down? 172 Too funky!.png|172 Too funky!? 173 Oh, don't worry, pal..png|173 Oh, don't worry, pal. 174 I can fix that..png|174 I can fix that. 175 The Robo-Cluck 3000 is Back.png|175 The Robo-Cluck 3000 is Back 176 Robo-Cluck Hops Across Room.png|176 Robo-Cluck Hops Across Room 177 Robo-Cluck Hops Across Room 2.png|177 Robo-Cluck Hops Across Room 2 178 Wubbzy and Widget Surprised.png|178 Wubbzy and Widget Surprised 179 Wubbzy and Widget Getting Egg Splatted.png|179 Wubbzy and Widget Getting Egg Splatted 180 Wubbzy and Widget Covered in Eggs.png|180 Wubbzy and Widget Covered in Eggs 181 We'd better go see Walden..png|181 We'd better go see Walden. 182 Walden's House.png|182 Walden's House 183 Inside Walden's House.png|183 Inside Walden's House 184 Inside Walden's House 2.png|184 Inside Walden's House 2 185 Walden Holding Dino-Bone.png|185 Walden Holding Dino-Bone 186 Walden Holding Dino-Bone 2.png|186 Walden Holding Dino-Bone 2 187 Hmm..png|187 Hmm. 188 I wonder if this belongs to the Stinkodone.png|188 I wonder if this belongs to the Stinkodone 189 or the Gackasaurus Rex..png|189 or the Gackasaurus Rex. 190 Heigh-de-ho, Walden!.png|190 Heigh-de-ho, Walden! 191 Walden Gets Attention.png|191 Walden Gets Attention 192 The Wubbster here,.png|192 The Wubbster here, 193 he's got a bit of a problem..png|193 he's got a bit of a problem. 194 Oh, yes, yes, yes!!.png|194 Oh, yes, yes, yes!! 195 I love problems!.png|195 I love problems! 196 Is it a math problem.png|196 Is it a math problem? 197 No..png|197 No. 198 Is it a science problem.png|198 Is it a science problem? 199 No..png|199 No. 200 How about geophysical psychology.png|200 How about geophysical psychology 201 in relation to global economics.png|201 in relation to global economics? 202 Uh.. I don't think so..png|202 Uh.. I don't think so. 203 It's his here tail that's the problem..png|203 It's his here tail that's the problem. 204 Wubbzy Grins.png|204 Wubbz Grins 205 Walden Looks At Wubbzy.png|205 Walden Looks At Wubbzy 206 Widget Puts Wubbzy Down.png|206 Widget Puts Wubbzy Down 207 Walden Looks At Wubbzy 2.png|207 Walden Looks At Wubbzy 2 208 Wubbzy Holds His Tail.png|208 Wubbzy Shows His Tail 209 Hmm..png|209 Hmm. 210 It's long.png|210 It's long 211 and it's bendy,.png|211 and it's bendy, 212 ...but I don't see the problem..png|212 ...but I don't see the problem. 213 That is the problem!.png|213 That is the problem! 214 It's long and bendy..png|214 It's long and bendy. 215 And no one will play with me.png|215 And no one will play with me 216 because I have a.png|216 because I have a 217 kooky tail..png|217 kooky tail. 218 Oh, no, no, no!.png|218 Oh, no, no, no! 219 Being kooky isn't a problem..png|219 Being kooky isn't a problem. 220 Look at all those fish..png|220 Look at all those fish. 221 They're all kooky!.png|221 They're all kooky! 222 Wow....png|222 Wow... 223 This fish is big and puffy,.png|223 This fish is big and puffy, 224 while this fish.png|224 while this fish 225 is really small.png|225 is really small 226 and fast..png|226 and fast. 227 And this one,.png|227 And this one, 228 this one here is electric..png|228 this one here is electric. 229 frown.png|229|( 230 And look at all these animals..png|230 And look at all these animals. 231 Is This Walden's Zoo.png|231 Is This Walden's Zoo 232 They're all kooky too!.png|232 They're all kooky too! 233 The stretchelope has a long neck.png|233 The stretchelope has a long neck 234 to reach up into the trees,.png|234 to reach up into the trees, 235 while the tiny honker.png|235 while the tiny honker 236 scurries along the ground..png|236 scurries along the ground. 237 Honker Dives.png|237 Honker Dives 238 Honk!.png|238 Honk! 239 Honk!.png|239 Honk! 240 Honk!.png|240 Honk! 241 Honker Dives 2.png|241 Honker Dives 2 242 ....png|242 ... 243 Honk!.png|243 Honk! 244 He's funny..png|244 He's funny. 245 Laughs.png|245 *Laughs* 246 And look over here..png|246 And look over here. 247 Wubbzy Catches Up.png|247 Wubbzy Catches Up 248 These two dinosaurs.png|248 These two dinosaurs 249 are very kooky..png|249 are very kooky. 250 Yessiree!.png|250 Yessiree! 251 This guy has big, pointy teeth..png|251 This guy has big, pointy teeth. 252 And this one here,.png|252 And this one here, 253 he has a spiky tail.png|253 he has a spiky tail 254 and wings..png|254 and wings. 255 But I don't have any of those things..png|255 But I don't have any of those things. 256 The only thing I have.png|256 The only thing I have 257 is this kooky.png|257 is this kooky 258 tail..png|258 tail. 259 Wubbzy Hears Robot.png|259 Wubbzy Hears Robot 260 Wubbzy Hears Robot 2.png|260 Wubbzy Hears Robot 2 261 Here Comes....png|261 Here Comes... 262 CRASH.png|262 CRASH 263 The Robo-Cluck 3000!.png|263 The Robo-Cluck 3000! 264 Wubbzy and Friends Frightened.png|264 Wubbzy and Friends Frightened 265 Wubbzy and Friends Frightened 2.png|265 Wubbzy and Friends Frightened 2 266 Robo-Cluck Spitting Eggs.png|266 Robo-Cluck Spitting Eggs 267 Walden's Busts....png|267 Busts... 268 Get....png|268 Get... 269 Busted!.png|269 Busted! 270 Walden's Papers....png|270 Papers... 271 Get....png|271 Get... 272 Scrapped!.png|272 Scrapped! 273 Walden's Books....png|273 Books... 274 Are....png|274 Are... 275 History!.png|275 History! 276 Oh, no!.png|276 Oh, no! 277 We have to stop that thing.png|277 We have to stop that thing 278 before it destroys my dino-bones!.png|278 before it destroys my dino-bones! 279 No problem-o, pal o' mine!.png|279 No problem-o, pal o' mine! 280 All I have to do.png|280 All I have to do 281 is adjust the thruster bolt.png|281 is adjust the thruster bolt 282 with my wiggle wrench,.png|282 with my wiggle wrench, 283 and we've got ourselves a-.png|283 and we've got ourselves a- 284 Oops!.png|284 Oops! 285 Big problem-o!.png|285 Big problem-o! 286 Oh, I must've left my wiggle wrench.png|286 Oh, I must've left my wiggle wrench 287 back at the workshop..png|287 back at the workshop. 288 Hmm..png|288 Hmm. 289 Let's see..png|289 Let's see. 290 Where can I find something long and bendy.png|290 Where can I find something long and bendy 291 to tighten that bolt.png|291 to tighten that bolt? 292 Wubbzy Looks at His Tail.png|292 Wubbzy Looks at His Tail 293 Tail Shapes Like Wiggle Wrench.png|293 Tail Shapes Like Wiggle Wrench 294 Maybe I could use my tail!.png|294 Maybe I could use my tail! 295 But Wubbzy,.png|295 But Wubbzy, 296 how will you get all the way up there.png|296 how will you get all the way up there? 297 Wubbzy Thinks.png|297 Wubbzy Thinks 298 Tail Shapes Spring.png|298 Tail Shapes Spring 299 I can use my tail.png|299 I can use my tail 300 to bounce up onto the robot..png|300 to bounce up onto the robot. 301 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot.png|301 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 302 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 2.png|302 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 2 303 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 3.png|303 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 3 304 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 4.png|304 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 4 305 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 5.png|305 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 5 306 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 6.png|306 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 6 307 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 7.png|307 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 7 308 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 8.png|308 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 8 309 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 9.png|309 Wubbzy Bounces to Robot 9 310 Wubbzy Lands.png|310 Wubbzy Lands 311 Thruster Bolt and Bolt.png|311 Thruster Bolt and Bolt 312 Wubbzy Sees Bolts.png|312 Wubbzy Sees Bolts 313 Which one is the thruster bolt.png|313 Which one is the thruster bolt? 314 It's the red one, Wubbster!.png|314 It's the red one, Wubbster! 315 Wubbzy Shapes Tail.png|315 Wubbzy Shapes Tail 316 Oh! Wait a minute..png|316 Oh! Wait a minute. 317 Uh,.png|317 Uh, 318 maybe it's the blue one..png|318 maybe it's the blue one. 319 No, no no no, no,.png|319 No, no no no, no, 320 It was the red one..png|320 It was the red one. 321 I think..png|321 I think. 322 Splat Ugh!.png|322 ^Splat^ Ugh! 323 Oh, well..png|323 Oh, well. 324 I'll just tighten 'em both..png|324 I'll just tighten 'em both. 325 Click, click.png|325 *Click, click* 326 Click, click.png|326 *Click, click* 327 Success.png|327 Success 328 Uh, Oh.png|328 Uh, Oh 329 Robo-Cluck Screeching.png|329 Robo-Cluck Screeching 330 Robo-Cluck Going Coo Coo.png|330 Robo-Cluck Going Coo Coo 331 Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck!!.png|331 Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck-Clu-Clu-Cluck!! 332 Widget and Walden Scared.png|332 Widget and Walden Scared 333 Widget and Walden Scared 2.png|333 Widget and Walden Scared 2 334 Wubbzy Scared.png|334 Wubbzy Scared 335 Wubbzy Jumps Off.png|335 Wubbzy Jumps Off 336 Wubbzy Jumps Off 2.png|336 Wubbzy Jumps Off 2 337 Robo-Cluck Malfunctions.png|337 Robo-Cluck Malfunctions 338 Robo-Cluck Falls Apart.png|338 Robo-Cluck Falls Apart 339 Smoke.png|339 Smoke 340 Widget....png|340 Widget... 341 Widget Catches Wubbzy.png|341 Widget Catches Wubbzy 342 Haha! Good job, little buddy..png|342 Haha! Good job, little buddy. 343 You stopped that crazy robot..png|343 You stopped that crazy robot. 344 Robot Clucks Weakly.png|344 Robot Clucks Weakly 345 Wubbzy Laughs.png|345 Wubbzy Laughs 346 Right..png|346 Right. 347 And you saved the dinosaurs!.png|347 And you saved the dinosaurs! 348 All by using your tail..png|348 All by using your tail. 349 Wow!.png|349 Wow! 350 Wubbzy Looks at His Tail Again.png|350 Wubbzy Looks at His Tail Again 351 Maybe having a bendy tail.png|351 Maybe having a bendy tail 352 isn't so bad after all!.png|352 isn't so bad after all! 353 Wubbzy Grins Again.png|353 Wubbzy Grins Again 354 Kids Swinging.png|354 Kids Swinging 355 Look how high I can swing!.png|355 Look how high I can swing! 356 I can swing even higher!.png|356 I can swing even higher! 357 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail.png|357 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 358 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 2.png|358 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 2 359 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 3.png|359 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 3 360 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 4.png|360 Wubbzy Swinging With His Tail 4 361 Wubbzy Flips.png|361 Wubbzy Flips 362 Wubbzy Flips 2.png|362 Wubbzy Flips 2 363 Wubbzy Flips 3.png|363 Wubbzy Flips 3 364 Wubbzy Flips 4.png|364 Wubbzy Flips 4 365 Poses.png|365 Wubbzy Poses 366 Kids Smile.png|366 Kids Smile 367 Wow!.png|367 Wow! 368 Kids Playing With Balls.png|368 Kids Playing With Balls 369 Cyan Boy Spinning Ball.png|369 Cyan Boy Spinning Ball 370 Girl Juggling Ball.png|370 Girl Juggling Ball 371 Wubbzy Doing it All At Once.png|371 Wubbzy Doing it All At Once 372 Kids Impressed.png|372 Kids Impressed 373 Wow!.png|373 Wow! 374 Wow! 2.png|374 Wow! 2 375 Look how far I can jump..png|375 Look how far I can jump. 376 Pink Girl Jumps....png|376 Pink Girl Jumps... 377 And Lands.png|377 And Lands 378 Look how far I can jump..png|378 Look how far I can jump. 379 Blue Boy Leaps....png|379 Blue Boy Leaps... 380 And Lands.png|380 And Lands 381 Wubbzy Bounces By.png|381 Wubbzy Bounces By 382 Wubbzy Bounces By 2.png|382 Wubbzy Bounces By 2 383 Wubbzy Bounces By 3.png|383 Wubbzy Bounces By 3 384 Wubbzy Bounces By 4.png|384 Wubbzy Bounces By 4 385 Wubbzy Bounces By 5.png|385 Wubbzy Bounces By 5 386 Kids Impressed.png|386 Kids Impressed 387 Wow!.png|387 Wow! 388 Wow! 2.png|388 Wow! 2 389 Wubbzy Bouncing.png|389 Wubbzy Bouncing 390 Wubbzy Bouncing 2.png|390 Wubbzy Bouncing 2 391 Kids Confront Wubbzy.png|391 Kids Confront Wubbzy 392 Can we play kickety-kickball.png|392 Can we play kickety-kickball 393 with you.png|393 with you? 394 Wubbzy Bouncing.png|394 Wubbzy Bouncing 395 Sure!.png|395 Sure! 396 Let's....png|396 Let's... 397 do it!.png|397 do it! 398 Kids Walking Away.png|398 Kids Walking Away 399 Kids Walking Away 2.png|399 Kids Walking Away 2 400 Hey!.png|400 Hey! 401 Wait for me!.png|401 Wait for me! 402 And my cool tail!.png|402 And my cool tail! 403 Wubbzy Jumps....png|403 Wubbzy Jumps... 404 And Bounces....png|404 And Bounces... 405 Off....png|405 Off... 406 Screen.png|406 Screen 407 ... So, That's It.png|407 ... So, That's It? 408 Yeah, That's it.png|408 Yeah, That's it 409 You Can Tell By the Darker Shots.png|409 You Can Tell By the Darker Shots 410 Oooooooh........png|410 Oooooooh....... 411 Wait, Who Said That!.png|411 Wait, Who Said That!? 412 Hello!.png|412 Hello!? 413 ....png|413 ... 414 Help..png|414 Help. Category:Image galleries Category:Images Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes